


Nite Towel

by mikiwatches



Series: Fic Nobody Wanted or Asked For [4]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, M/M, it came from the discord, walter has problems okay, wire mommy towel mommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikiwatches/pseuds/mikiwatches
Summary: Prompt from the Discord: Rorschach has built a life size Nite Owl out of towels.Ending 1: For VoreschachEnding 2: For SailEnding 3: For Oil





	1. Chapter 1

"Hrnk, let me try that again," Walter said. He went back out into the hall and opened the apartment door again. "Time to fly, Nite Owl."

Nailed it.

***

 

Walter set the stopwatch and squared his shoulders. Grasping Nite Towel by the glove, he looked deep into his button eyes. "Good work, part-"

DING went the stopwatch.

"Dammit," Walter growled. He had to get the timing down.

***

 

Rorschach wiped the sweat from his brow and prepared the stopwatch once again. He had stolen Nite Owl's spare uniform for the final test and he wanted to get it back before he noticed it was missing.

He clicked on the stopwatch and began stripping the doll as quickly as possible. He had gotten his time down to thirty seconds last week, but that was twenty-five seconds too many if his partner was ever hurt and he had to take off all his clothes to treat him.

***

_Two weeks later_

 

Dan wasn't exactly sure what had happened. Well, he was sure that he had stubbed his toe on Archie, and let out an unhero-like swear. But then, it was as if he had been hit by a pint-sized hurricane. He was currently very nude in his basement with Rorschach's mask approximately an inch away from his body as his partner ran his gloves all over him.

Dan fixed his eyes on the far wall and tried to think unsexy thoughts. Doctor Manhattan, Doctor Manhattan doing yoga, it was no use.

Rorschach grabbed his face in his hands and growled, "Stay with me, Nite Owl!" His ink blots swirled madly over his mask, so close Dan could smell the mints he had been crunching earlier.

"This foot?" Rorschach said, manipulating the toes on Dan's uninjured foot. "Nothing seems to be broken."

"Urk," replied Dan, who had given up on all dignity some time around the point Rorschach had knelt at his feet and started caressing them.

"Should be more careful," Rorschach said, still absentmindedly caressing his arch. "Shall I kiss it better?"

Before Dan could restart his short circuited brain, he felt a cool dry latex-y kiss pressed to each toe in turn.

A small moan escaped him as he watched his fully dressed friend gently worshiping his foot.

"Nite Owl? Are you hurt?" asked Rorschach, his hand tightening on his ankle." _Where are you hurt?_ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choose your own ending from the next three chapters. All totally happened.


	2. Chapter 2

"End simulation," said Adrian. The hologram faded out, leaving only the sad Nite Towel doll he had retrieved from Kovacs' squalid apartment.

Yes, that was probably what the weirdo used the doll for. And yet... there was something strangely appealing about it.

"Computer, run Simulation 2069 again, this time with me as the vigilante known as Rorschach."

Yes, further research was needed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh God, Ror," Dan moaned as he felt the buttery soft leather of his friend's gloves tightening on his ankle. What did he do to deserve this torture?

"Enk, other foot?" his friend said innocently as he peered up at him from beneath the brim of his fedora.

"No, don't..." Dan stammered as he tried to shift to hide his lap. There was no way Rorschach was going to be able to miss what was going on once he stood up.

"Must let me treat you," Rorschach growled, grabbing his other ankle firmly as Dan squirmed, trying to get away. Dan stilled as he deliberately flexed his hands, demonstrating the strength of his grip. "Are you ready to be good now?"

Dan moaned. He wished he could see even a part of his friend's face. Surely he must know what he was doing to him. He was so close and all Rorschach had done was manhandle him and caress his vulnerable feet.

While still staring directly into Dan's eyes which his enigmatic mask, Rorschach began manipulating his toes one by one, firmly but not roughly, with each toe growing nearer to the one that still throbbed from being bashed on the bulkhead.

As Rorschach grasped his final toe and began to move it, Dan knew he was done for.

"That wasn't so hard," Rorschach purred at him as he took his time testing the joint. "Not broken."

The deliberate manipulation of his still throbbing toe, shot straight to Dan's groin.

"Rorschach, you've got to stop buddy, I can't take it," he gasped.

"Don't be a baby, Nite Owl," Rorschach said in his most implacable voice. "Be a good boy and take it."

With a sound like he had been punched, Dan doubled over and came all over his own feet.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan could feel the bones in his ankle grinding as his partner tightened his grip in concern.

"Other foot, Nite Owl?" Rorschach said innocently, swiftly switching his grip to Dan's other ankle.

God, that shouldn't be so hot, Dan thought. He was going straight to hell, but his dick didn't seem to care.

Rorschach grasped his throbbing toe firmly. The pain and pleasure mixed and shot straight to Dan's groin.

"You have to stop, buddy," Dan choked out.

"Dislocated, need to set it," Rorschach said brusquely. With a sudden twist, he yanked on Dan's toe.

"JESUS CHRIST!" screamed Dan in agony as his erection rapidly wilted and actively sought refuge inside his body cavity.

"Hurm, was broken after all," Rorschach said.


End file.
